Joyeux anniversaire, ma chère sœur !
by Cookie D. Louise
Summary: Cookie D. Louise, petite dernière du quatuor bien connu qu'est l'ASL, fête son anniversaire. Naturellement, toutes l'île est au courant ! Alors pourquoi ses précieux frères ne sont pas là, en ce jour si important? Venez le découvrir ici !


Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! C'est Lou-chan, qui vous parle !

Bon eh bien...voici ma toute première fanfiction. J'avais mis ce texte au placard, mais, depuis un moment, je me disais qu'il serait judicieux de la publier. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez :)

Sur ce, enjoy !

Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Oda-sama, l'image de couverture non plus, Louise m'appartient.

* * *

Joyeux anniversaire, ma chère sœur !

Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel azur, lorsque la petite demoiselle ouvra doucement ses yeux. Etalée de tout son long dans le léger drap blanc, comme à son habitude, Louise s'étonna de ne pas voir ses trois frères à ses côtés, si tôt le matin.

Normalement, Ace devrait être adossé au rebord de la fenêtre, le coude posé sur son genou, regardant l'horizon, ses cheveux bruns et ondulés flottant sous la douce brise matinale. Et, lorsqu'il se serait rendu compte que sa petite sœur le regardait, il lui aurait envoyé un truc du style « alors, il est enfin réveillé, le bébé ? ». Ace, il est comme ça. Il balance une insulte à quelqu'un, mais quand il l'aime vraiment, il lui fait ensuite son plus beau sourire et vient ébouriffer ses cheveux. Il est comme ça, son grand frère…

Si c'était un matin normal, Luffy, le plus petit des trois frères, serait déjà en train d'engloutir des tonnes et des tonnes de viandes de toutes sortes. Il en proposerait à sa petite sœur, la bouche pleine et les yeux pétillant. Naturellement, comme tous les matins, Louise refuserait. De la viande même pas cuisinée de si bon matin, et puis quoi encore ?

Enfin, si ce matin avait été comme les autres, Sabo serait aux côtés d'Ace, les coudes contre le rebord de la fenêtre, la tête dans les mains. Contrairement à Ace, il n'insulte pas Louise à son réveil. Non. Lui, il s'approche d'elle avec un sourire encore un peu endormi, et il lui caresse gentiment ses cheveux. Ah, Sabo. Le beau, le gentil Sabo. Le premier amour de la petite brune…

Mais, aujourd'hui, rien ne se passa comme d'habitude. Pas d'insultes puis de sourires, pas de viandes à refuser, ni de mains douces sur sa tête brune. Rien. Ses frères n'étaient pas là. Ils avaient disparus. Et aujourd'hui, ce n'était vraiment pas le jour où Louise devait rester seule ! Pourquoi ? Eh bien, parce qu'en ce début de journée d'été, la petite fêtait ses cinq ans. C'était bien sa chance…

Ils doivent être avec la vieille, ce dit-elle.

Comme vous pourrez le constater, Louise a la langue bien pendue pour son âge. Comme ses frères…

La vieille en question n'est autre que Dadan, une femme (est-ce vraiment une femme ?) qui « accueille » les enfants. Enfin, techniquement, seulement Ace, Luffy et Louise, Sabo s'étant gentiment imposé au grand désespoir de Dadan, qui souffre avec ces quatre garnements… Celle-ci a été obligée par Garp, le grand-père de nos petits monstres, de s'occuper d'eux à sa place. En échange de cela, le Vice-Amiral de la Marine lassait passer tous les méfaits qu'avaient commis Dadan, et ses coéquipiers. Car oui, ce sont des bandits des montagnes. Des charlatans aussi idiots que violents. Et toute cette joyeuse troupe s'occupe maintenant de quatre fortes têtes, encore plus incontrôlables qu'eux, tous réuni. Ironie du sort, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Louise entra dans la maison, cachée au fin fond des montagnes de la petite île. En franchissant le seuil de la porte, la petite ne vit que le chien passer sans prêter attention, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, au petit être. Personne. La maison de Dadan était vide, et ce sans doute pour la première fois. Elle fut un peu déçu de ne trouver personne, mais, pas question pour la fillette de se décourager si vite ! Elle finira bien par trouver, en cherchant un peu.

Ainsi, Louise commença sérieusement cette grotesque partie de cache-cache.

Pour commencer ses recherches, la petite brune se dirigea vers ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de salle de bain. Tous les soirs, Dadan envoyait les trois garçons dans des tonneaux remplis d'eau chaude, d'un coup de pied au derrière. Etant la seule fille du quatuor, Louise devait passer avant, car son grand-père refusait catégoriquement que sa « petite fille si pure et si innocente », comme il le dit si bien, se baigne avec des garçons. Elle, elle s'en fichait. Elle avait à peine 5 ans, et ses frères 7 et 10 ans… Et, quant à Dadan, elle s'en lavait totalement les mains. Mais, étant obligée d'obéir à Garp, elle s'exécutait. Seulement, Louise ne respectait jamais les règles. C'est bien la sœur de ses frères ! Ne supportant pas être seule, elle attendait sagement dans la salle, cachée entre le lavabo et un porte serviette un peu bancale, l'arrivé de ses frères. Mais, il fallait rester discret ! Même si la définition de ce mot est à revoir, ces idiots de brigands n'ont jamais rien remarqués !

En pénétrant dans la petite pièce habituellement humide, Louise perçu quatre serviettes étalées par terre. L'une d'entre elles était rose, les trois autres blanches.

- Si on ne range pas les serviettes, la vieille va encore nous crier dessus très fort…bah, mieux vaut la laisser se casser la voix, elle ne sait faire que ça.

Elle partit donc, laissant les pauvres serviettes giser au milieu de la pièce.

La petite continua son périple dans la montagne. Pour ce faire, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt. Après quelques instants de marches à travers les bois, elle déboucha sur une petite clairière entourée d'arbres et de rochers, éclairée abondement par le soleil. Toujours personne. En se dirigeant de ce côté, la petite brune pensait enfin y trouver ses frères, en plein entrainement. Mais là, rien.

Elle les regardait souvent en plein combat. Louise ne se battait pas, Ace et Sabo le lui interdisait. C'était « trop dangereux pour les petites filles », disaient-ils. Et puis, même si elle rêvait de pouvoir se battre contre Ace et Luffy aux côtés de Sabo, elle n'aurait pas pu : elle n'a pas la moindre expérience dans ce domaine.

La brunette fit le tour de la clairière et repartie bredouille. Le moral de Louise était maintenant presque au plus bas. Il était bientôt midi lorsqu'elle eut pratiquement fini de chercher dans le moindre recoin de la petite île. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul endroit où chercher. Un. C'était le petit ruisseau au fond de l'île. Le premier endroit où les garçons l'avaient amené, lors de leur rencontre. Ils avaient pêché un poisson aussi gros qu'un taureau, devant ses yeux ouverts d'admiration pour ces trois héros.

Cet endroit, c'est le favori de notre mini héroïne. C'est autant calme que bruyant ! Calme, lorsque la petite famille recomposé y fait la sieste après un bon repas, et bruyant le reste du temps, évidemment. C'est beau, comme endroit : toujours illuminé par le soleil du jour, pendant que la nuit, on y perçoit milles et milles étoiles. Etant protégé du vent, aucun risque de s'envoler ! C'est l'endroit parfait pour passer un moment tranquille.

Louise courrait vers le ruisseau, le cœur battant et les larmes aux yeux, espérant après tant d'efforts, y trouver les trois garçons. Un petit bruit venant de là-bas lui donna un peu d'espoir et, un léger sourire aux lèvres sur son visage triste, elle accéléra sa course. Elle poussa violemment un buisson au passage.

- Eh, vous étiez o- …

Elle s'arrêta net. Rien. Il n'y avait rien. Le bruit qu'elle avait entendu n'était autre que celui d'un malheureux petit animal à la fourrure brune, qui passait par là, au mauvais moment.

Ne pouvant contenir sa déception, l'enfant fondit en larme. Ses mains sur les yeux, comme pour cacher son visage au reste du monde, elle alla s'adosser à un arbre, pour continuer à pleurer sa solitude, la tête dans ses genoux.

Personne n'était là pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Ni ses frères, ni son grand –père. Et son presque père, le beau Shanks qui l'avait un jour trouvé en mer, n'était pas là non plus. Elle aurait tellement voulu le voir, pour se jeter dans ses bras. Enfin, SON bras.

Après tout, peut-être qu'elle en demandait trop. C'était sans doute une punition pour son caractère de cochon et sa mauvaise habitude à suivre les trois garçons partout, à répéter leurs moindres faits et gestes. A moins qu'on la punisse pour avoir bu une coupelle de saké à son âge…

Mais, un seul « joyeux anniversaire », est-ce vraiment trop demandé ? Pensant à toutes ces choses, ses larmes tombèrent de plus belle. Elle sanglotait bruyamment.

- Ah bah t'es belle, tiens ! Et c'est d'un chic, en plus…

En entendant cette voix plus que familière, Louise leva brusquement la tête. Son visage et ses grands yeux noisette étaient rouges et gonflés. Elle tenta vainement d'essuyer ses joues trempées d'un revers de manche. En entendant la voix d'Ace s'élever derrière un buisson, elle redoubla de pleurs. Deux autres silhouettes sortirent des buissons, aux côtés du petit brun.

- Ace, arrête un peu de l'embêter, rétorqua Sabo.

- Bah Louise…t'es plus jolie du tout, là ! On dirait un vieux morceau de viande rabougrit et trempé…

- Luffy, un jour, il faudra que tu m'expliques où tu vois que notre sœur ressemble à de la viande.

- Laisse tomber, Sabo. C'est Luffy, tu sais bien qu'il voit de la viande partout.

Visiblement fière de lui, pour on ne sait quelle raison, Luffy laissa échapper un petit rire triomphant.

- Bon, pourquoi tu pleurs, minus ? Et tu étais où, d'ailleurs ?! On t'a cherché toute la journée !

- M-mais… je vous ai cherché partout, moi aussi. Et quand je pensais avoir fini…j'ai cru que vous aviez oublié mon anniversaire !

En disant cela, la petite avait enfouie son visage dans ses genoux, sous les regards coupables des trois garçons. Sabo s'avança.

- Louise, que tu es bête ! Tu crois vraiment que, nous, tes frères allons oublier une date aussi importante ? Tu es notre seule petite sœur, pas question de se tromper !

Louise leva le nez et croisa le regard charmeur de Sabo. Ces si belles paroles avaient arrêté ses larmes, comme par magie. La simplette regarda ses frères à tour de rôle, un petit sourire timide s'affichant finalement sur son visage, puis sur chacun d'entre eux. Sabo recula, les trois garçons se mirent en ligne et, en chœur, ils s'écrièrent « Joyeux anniversaire, ma chère sœur ! »

A ces quelques mots, presque magique, la petite brune fit un large sourire, dont elle seule a le secret.

- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est content…les cadeaux~, s'impatienta Luffy, en se frottant les mains.

- Tch. La discrétion, tu ne connais pas toi, hein ? Idiot. Pour la peine, c'est toi qui commence.

Avec le feu vert d'Ace, ils fouillèrent dans le buisson et s'avancèrent ensuite devant Louise, les mains derrière le dos. Les regards s'arrêtèrent sur Luffy, lui-même impatient de montrer sa surprise à sa précieuse petite sœur.

En s'avançant, il sorti les mains de son dos et tendit à la petite un panier, décoré de sa main, remplit des gâteaux préférés de la petite brune. En voyant la jolie surprise, Louise ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de contentement.

- Luffy-nii ! C'est toi qui…

- Shishishi ! C'est moi qui les ai faits, avec Makino !

- Ne plus jamais laisser Luffy faire la cuisine…jamais ! ajouta Sabo, désespéré.

Un éclat de rire général s'éleva près du ruisseau.

Puis, vint le tour d'Ace, d'offrir son cadeau.

- … Toi, tu m'offre quelque chose ? Ça doit être un piège. Ou, quelque chose d'empoisonné…

- La ferme ! Je suis bien obligé de t'offrir quelque chose, sinon j'aurais mauvaise conscience, à cause de Sabo !

- N'importe que ! C'est toi qui étais le premier près pour fêter s-

Sabo fut couper par le poing d'Ace, sur son crâne, rouge de honte. Le regard fuyant, on pouvait l'entendre marmonner : « la ferme… »

Reprenant à peu près son sérieux, Ace s'avança. Encore plus rouge qu'une pivoine et en détournant le regard, il tendit à sa sœur un splendide bouquet de fleurs de toutes sortes.

- J-joyeux anniversaire… dit-il timidement.

Louise, perplexe, observa de long en large le bouquet, ce qui agaça Ace rapidement.

- Mais puisque je te dis qu'il est tout à fait normal, arrête de le regarder comme ça et prend le, minus !

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la petite et elle prit le bouquet des mains de son frère. Fermant les yeux et humant le parfum des fleurs, Louise se sentait comme dans un doux rêve. Un rêve où il n'y aurait qu'elle et ses trois précieux frères, qu'elle aime tant.

- Luffy ! Pose ça tout de suite !

La voix de Sabo ramena Louise à la réalité. Cet idiot de Luffy, tant affamé, avait tenté vainement de prendre un gâteau dans le panier-cadeau de sa sœur.

- Aah, je vous jure celui-là alors…il faudrait l'enfermer ! Bon, il ne reste plus que toi, Sabo.

Hochant simplement la tête, ledit Sabo d'avança et tendit une petite boîte rose pâle, un sourire aux lèvres. Louise, légèrement rouge, prit la boîte et l'ouvrit.

- Ooh…

Le contenu de la boîte était un ruban de soie blanche. Au bord du ruban était brodée de fine ligne de tissu rose fuchsia. Louise, émerveillée par son contenu, ne bougea plus d'un pouce, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts.

- … Louise ? T'es morte ?

- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, Luffy !

- Sans rire, Sabo… Elle ne bouge plus là !

- C'est…beau. Les garçons, vous m'avez gâté comme une princesse !

- Normal, c'est ce que tu es !

- Luffy a raison ! Tu es la petite princesse des pirates de l'ASL, Louise !

- Ouais ! Ça sonne plutôt bien, hein, min- Heu, sœurette ?

Louise ne répondit même pas. Elle s'approcha simplement des trois garçons, déposant un chaste baisé sur la joue de chacun de ses frères.

- Je vous aime ! Merci beaucoup ! Je crois que c'est le plus bel anniversaire de toute ma vie ! Merci ! Merci !

Rouges comme des tomates, Ace, Sabo et Luffy ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Ils passèrent ainsi un petit moment intime, tous les quatre au bord du ruisseau, où nageaient paisiblement les poissons. La brise continuait et la chaleur de l'après-midi se ressentait de plus en plus.

- Dîtes, les gars, fit remarquer Ace, il serait peut-être temps d'y aller, non ?

- Y aller ? Mais aller où ? demanda la brunette, soudainement intéressée.

- Oh, nulle part, répondit Sabo, adressant un clin d'œil à ses frères.

Commandé par Luffy qui chantonnait, le quatuor se dirigea vers le bar tenu par la belle Makino, où beaucoup de monde était déjà réuni.

- Dîtes donc, il est bien remplit le bar, aujourd'hui… remarqua Louise.

- Shishishi, tu m'étonnes~

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la f-

- LOUIIISE !

- …eh ?! Grand-père ?!

Coupée dans la phrase, Louise se retrouva coincée dans les bras robustes de son grand-père, visiblement ému aux larmes, par le simple fait de revoir sa petite fille chérie.

- Aah, ma petite princesse, te voilà ! Tu m'as manqué !

- Grand-père… j'étouffe !

- Cet imbécile va finir par la tuer, un de ses jours…

Ceci dit, Ace et tous ses compagnons entrèrent, et une fête s'en suivit. Les gâteaux de Luffy et Makino furent rapidement engloutit, des tonneaux entiers de saké buent par les plus grands. La petite reçu même un appel par Denden Muchi de son presque père, Shanks, malgré le refus catégorique de Garp, indigné du fait que sa précieuse petite fille fréquente d'un peu trop près « ce sale rouquin de pirate à la noix ».

La fête dura jusqu'au soir, moment où les femmes couchaient les enfants fatigués et où les hommes, plus que saoules dormaient d'un sommeil profond.

Louise, blottit entre les jambes de Sabo, avait la tête sur les genoux d'Ace, et ses jambes sur ceux de Luffy. Ils dormaient tous profondément, en proie à des rêves plus beaux les uns que les autres. Au loin, une voix s'élevait. Une voix grave, masculine et claire/.

- Eho, Lou-chan ! Debout, ça fait trois heures que tu dors, maintenant !

- Hein ? Oh, c'est toi, Sanji ?

C'est une nouvelle Louise que nous trouvons là. Une Louise plus épanouie qu'avant. Une Louise ayant fortement grandie, puisqu'elle fête ses 16 ans. En ce jour d'été pas comme les autres, elle est sur le hamac du Thousand Sunny, le beau bateau pirate des Migiwara, accompagnée de tous ses amis qui l'attendent.

- Eh bien dis-moi, tu avais le sommeil drôlement agité. Que s'est-il passé ?

La tête maintenant posée sur l'épaule du beau blond, Louise regardait l'horizon.

- J'ai rêvé. Je me suis souvenu de l'anniversaire de mes 5 ans. C'est drôle, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, auparavant.

- Ah oui ? Et, que dirais-tu de raconter tout ça autour du gâteau que je t'ai préparé, ma Lou-chan~ ?

- Bonne idée ! Après cette bonne sieste, j'ai faim !

- A la bonne heure ! Allons-y !

A ces mots, ils se levèrent tous deux d'un bond pour se diriger vers la salle à manger du navire. Soudainement, Louise s'arrêta.

- Sanji ?

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu-

Avant qu'il n'ait pu continuer de dire quoi que ce soit, la petite brune se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, tirant la cravate noire du cuisinier vers elle, et déposa un tendre baisé sur ses lèvres.

Après cet échange romantique, les deux amants se prirent la main et descendirent dans la salle à manger, où un festin de roi et une bande de joyeux imbéciles les attendait.

La fête dura encore plus longtemps.

Du ciel, les défunts Ace et Sabo regardaient la scène, rassurés que les deux derniers du quatuor, réduit à un duo, puisse encore trouver des moments d'intenses bonheur, tel que celui-ci, sans eux.

Joyeux anniversaire, Cookie D. Louise.

* * *

Et voilà, les n'amis :3 J'espère que ce n'est pas trop niait et mielleux à votre goût. Si c'est le cas, dîtes le moi ! Toute critique intéressante est la bienvenue !

A bientôt !

Lou-chan.


End file.
